


Sugar Sweet

by ArcadiaEclipse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Filthy, Intersex Bruce Wayne, Kinky, Lactation Kink, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcadiaEclipse/pseuds/ArcadiaEclipse
Summary: Bruce is pregnant and trying to get rid of all the junk food in Wayne Manor. Clark discovers a can of whipped cream. Kink and smut ensues.





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So this drabble came to me while I was eating chocolate ice cream. I blame my sweet tooth.

Clark arrived at Wayne Manor in record time. Bruce had seemed off when the older man called him and requested Clark’s presence urgently. At least it was early evening and there was no need to duck out of the Daily Planet during work hours. It was a matter of ten minutes before he was hurriedly walking through the vast rooms of Wayne Manor until discovering his mate in the kitchen.

“Bruce. What’s wrong?”

The heavily pregnant omega groaned from where his head stuck in the fridge, pulling out a container of Belgian double chocolate chip ice cream from inside and adding it to a growing stack of junk food on the counter. Chips, chocolates, cookies in four flavors, it was the epitome of excess and not like the health nut that was Bruce Wayne at all. At least not before the Kryptonian put a child inside his human mate.

“I need you to take all this and hide it somewhere I can’t get it. Another continent or…or another planet or something.”

Clark smiled.

“You really called me here to get rid of your junk food, Bruce? You’re pregnant. You’re allowed to indulge, you know.”

Bruce scowled and added a can of whipped cream to the top of the pile which earned a raised brow and a small smirk from Clark. He remembered that particular can from two weeks prior when Bruce was feeling frisky in the bedroom and Clark had practically turned his belly and growing tits into a sundae before devouring it all. He had rather hoped they might do it again but Bruce seemed determined to purge the fridge of everything containing sugar. Instead Clark took the can and shook it, popping the top and squirting a bit of the sugary foam directly into his mouth as he regarded Bruce with a more carnal expression.

“I rather hoped I could talk you into using this again.”

Admittedly watching Clark squirt whipped cream into mouth was a kink Bruce didn’t know he had before now, but memories of that particular evening returned in a flood and made the older man shiver. Clark just smiled knowing he was wearing down Bruce’s resolve not to eat anything unhealthy in his third trimester. What better time to indulge? Besides, seeing Bruce Wayne with slightly more giving hips and a bit more curve to his ass and thighs was all the incentive Clark needed to keep his mate pregnant from now on even if he hadn’t discussed it officially with Bruce yet.

Clark picked up a chocolate bar from the pile and added it to his hand with the whipped cream before cocking his head towards the stairs.

“Bedroom?”

Bruce was speechless but he didn’t need words to nod his head eagerly in agreement and ascend said stairs to end up inside the master suite. Clark set the whipped cream and chocolate on the bedside table and then went to work peeling off Bruce’s T-shirt and sweatpants. As much as he liked seeing Bruce in one of his impeccably tailored suits there was something to be said for casual Bruce that was equally arousing. The Kryptonian took a moment to press a soft kiss to his mate’s very pregnant belly before guiding Bruce to lay on the bed while Clark disrobed. Just as Clark liked seeing Bruce pregnant the omega adored his mate’s Adonis-like build and every inch of exposed skin earned an increasingly hungry smile from the older man on the bed.

With Bruce naked on the mattress, Clark moved to sit beside him and reached for the whipped cream, popping the top again and then licking his lips admiring the pregnant omega splayed out beside him. His first act was squirting the sugary foam on Bruce’s small but growing tits, swirling a pattern around each darkened nipple. Bruce expected him to lick the cream off, but Clark just casually opened the chocolate bar, letting the cocoa melt on his tongue and then bent in to run the sugary mess through the whipped cream of one breast leaving a darkened cocoa trail as he lapped up the cream and swirled his tongue over the darkened nub.

There was a stickiness left behind, but Clark’s hand moved to squeeze Bruce’s breast slowly marveling at the rivulets of milk that were expelled and dripped down the sugar trail wetting his mate’s chest. Instantly Clark’s mouth was back licking it all away and afterwards planting his mouth on the omega’s nipple and squeezing Bruce’s breast to suck and swallow every drop of expelled milk drawing a low moan from Bruce. Another piece of chocolate and the same attention was given to the other breast leaving Bruce sticky and milk dripping from his chest.

Leave it to Clark Kent to have a lactation kink. The alpha crawled up Bruce’s body and kneeled over his chest, but his large dick so close to Bruce’s lips wasn’t for sucking. Not yet. Clark shot his lover a devious smirk and his fingers returned to Bruce’s nipples pinching the firm buds and making milk pulse out wetting his cock with the expelled fluid. Only once his shaft was literally coated and dripping did Clark push his hips forward and press his milk-coated dick between Bruce’s lips.

The older man moaned softly but he took the fat cock into his mouth and greedily licked his milk from the shaft replacing it with his own saliva giving Clark an easier time pushing forward to thrust his dick down his mate’s perfect throat. The Batman took all of it groaning for more and traced a prominent vein with his tongue making Clark shiver. He wasn’t expecting his mate to pull backwards after just a few minutes of sucking and the younger hero remained kneeling over his chest while reaching again for the whipped cream.

This time the sweet foam was squirted liberally over his dick before Clark pressed it back against Bruce’s lips. The Gothamite grinned and licked up the sides of Clark’s sugar-coated shaft, pressing his tongue into the slit at the end and swirling the precum around with the whipped cream creating a cocktail of salty and sweet. After licking the alpha clean he swallowed his mate to the root again and began bobbing his head drawing Clark closer to the edge. The dick between his lips thickened and twitched as Clark careened closer to the edge, but then he drew his cock free and shot Bruce a smoldering look.

“I think the baby might be hungry too.”

Bruce’s brows creased but he still smiled curiously.

“What did you have in mind?”

Clark responded with a smirk and the younger man shifted off of Bruce’s chest and took the can of whipped cream with him as he shifted between his pregnant mate’s legs on the bed. One hand rubbed gently over the domed stomach in front of him while the other held the can of whipped cream and pointed the nozzle downwards. Bruce watched him thoroughly entranced as Clark covered his cock with the sweet foam completely before setting the can aside and positioning his dick at Bruce’s omega pussy. This was totally new for them, but Bruce’s pupils were blown in arousal and the man was breathing ragged as he watched Clark prepare himself.

Slowly the alpha thrust his cream-covered dick inside the older man drawing out a keening moan from his mate. Bruce’s slit was a mess of whipped cream but Clark just pulled his dick out on each thrust and wiped up some of the expelled foam to press it into his mate’s pussy before settling into a steady rhythm. Clark was definitely not small and Bruce always whimpered and groaned when the younger man fucked him.

There was a time and place for gentleness and this was probably it given Bruce was due to give birth in just a couple of weeks but Clark’s hormone-addled brain rather enjoyed the way his mate’s extremely pregnant belly jiggled and quaked when Clark jackhammered into him. Bruce clung to the sheets and groaned even after Clark pulled free to retrieve the can of whipped cream once again. This time the nozzle was pressed inside Bruce’s slightly gaping pussy and Clark watched riveted as he emptied the rest of the can directly inside his mate filling Bruce’s cunt with whipped cream.

Clark eagerly mounted his lover again and groaned loudly as he thrust back into the cool, sticky mess pushing melted cream directly against his omega’s cervix and beyond pressing the sweet cream into the precious cavern of Bruce’s womb where their baby resided.

“Mmm… I’ll bet he has a sweet tooth just like you after this.”

“You’re so damn perverted, Clark,” Bruce purred back but the thrusts quickly escalated leaving the omega breathless and taking all that his alpha could give.

Clark reached down and jerked Bruce’s dick as his thrusts sped, his hands still sticky and leaving their mark on the older man’s shaft. The Gotham Bat didn’t take much effort to cum given everything that had preceded his handjob, and Bruce shouted as he came in thick ropes over his own quaking belly while Clark continued to pound into him. It was another ten minutes of rapid thrusts hard against Bruce’s cervix before Superman arched and shot his load deeply into the creamy cavern of Bruce Wayne’s body.

They were sticky, the bed was a mess but Clark had a smug smile in place as he picked up his mate and carried Bruce to the bathroom to get clean.

“So can we keep the junk food?”

“No,” Bruce grunted. “…But I’ll make an exception for the whipped cream.”

“I think we’re out.”

Both men chuckled as Clark set Bruce down on the bathroom counter while the warm water filled the tub. He wasn’t idle though, kneeling between Bruce’s legs and feasting on his own sugary semen that was leaking from his mate’s pussy driving Bruce to orgasm again and again before their bath.


End file.
